


Warnings

by Elri



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-First Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: "What did you first think of me?"
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I decided I wanted to close the year with an even 150 fics, so have a 150 word drabble

“Charlie?”

“Hm?”

“What did you think when we first met?”

Charlie turned from chopping vegetables to where Sami was stirring the pan on the stove. “Pardon?”

“We met Diana five years ago today. It reminded me of the..... interesting first impression we made on her.”

Charlie snorted, “That’s one word for it. Not exactly a shining moment. But,” he stepped over and pressed a kiss to Sami’s cheek before adding the vegetables to the pan, “We’ve come a long way since then.”

“And thank god for that,” Sami smiled. “But it made me wonder, what did you first think of me?”

“That you’re the kind of man my mother warned my sisters about. Pretty face, pretty words, and one foot always out the door.” He grinned, “But she never warned me. Guess she didn’t realize  _ I’d _ be perfectly happy following right alongside.”

“And I'm always happy to have you there.”


End file.
